The Girlfriend
by Toadette23
Summary: Peach and Mario tease Toad making him realize that he needs a girlfriend. When a mysterious mushroom woman takes a job at the castle, Toad thinks he found the woman of his dreams. She likes him but has a secert that not ready for the open. FINISHED!
1. After Hours

This is my first fanfiction so please read & review!  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Mario, Luigi, blah blah blah, you know the rest. 

Chapter 1: After Hours.

Peach: That was a delicious meal. The steak was exsquisive!  
Chef: Thank you Princess Toadstool.  
Peach: Your welcome Chef Tanti.  
Mario: Yum. That sphagetti was deeelicious!  
Luigi: Your right about that! (under his breath) For a change.  
Daisy: I am so stuffed.  
Luigi: (in a worried tone) Oh no! She's full! That's bad news for me!  
Daisy: And how is that!  
Luigi: Well considering that the last five times you went to bed on a full stomach you woke up veerry cranky!  
Daisy: What! Lies I tell you! There all lies!  
Luigi: Actually.  
Daisy: ACUALLY THIS!  
Daisy took a pie that she was having for dessert, through it in Luigi's face, and stormed up stairs to her room.  
Mario: Wow what a temper! It's not even tomorrow and she's already cranky!  
Peach: (giggling) Sorry Luigi but I forgot to tell you that Daisy hates being called "cranky!  
Luigi: (pie dripping from his face) Now you tell me!  
Everyone except Luigi burst out laughing.  
Luigi: (wiping his face) Well if you ask me.  
Mario: No one asked you Pie-face!  
Everybody countinued laughing.  
Luigi: UUUGGGHHH!  
Toad: What's all the comotion?  
Mario: Daisy threw a pie in Weegie's face. (laughs)  
Toad: That's disstressful.  
Luigi: Exactly!  
Luigi ran up stairs to his room. Everybody except Toad laughed.  
Toad: Come on it's not that funny.  
Peach: You wouldn't understand.  
Mario: (giggling) Yeah because, because Toad: (defensivly) Because what!  
Peach: Because it's boyfriend girlfriend humor.  
Peach + Mario: And you don't have a girlfriend!  
Mario: (singing) Oh, Toad is so lonely! He's so lonely! He is nothing, on his on! Ooooooooo!  
Peach and Mario laughed so hard that they fell on their backs with tears in their face.  
Toad ran upstairs in fury and embarassment with his face twenty shades of red.  
Toad: Laugh at me will they! Well I'll show them!  
Toad: (bowing his head) Who am I kiding? Myself that's who! Oh, they're right. I do need a girlfriend.  
Toad looked up into the stars, made a wish and went to bed. 


	2. The fired or quit, and the ugly

Chapter 2: The quit and/or fired, and the ugly 

Peach: But Lola! You can't! You just can't!  
Lola: I'm sorry but I got a job offer to be in a movie. I must go.  
Peach: Which movie?  
Lola: Beans, Things, and Colorful rings.  
Peach: You going to dump me for some dumb movie!  
Lola: (rushing towards the door) Yes!  
Peach tried to stop her but she had already left.  
Peach: Oh man. Where am I going find another female personal servant!  
Toad: How about put it in the work ads?  
Peach: (turning around) Toad?  
Toad: Hey princess. I'm just going to the kitchen.  
Peach: Um, OK. Um.. about yesterday.  
Before she could finish they heard a crash.  
Daisy: My earring it's it's... MISSING!  
Luigi: (running downstairs) AHHHHHHHHH!  
Peach: What is her problem!  
Luigi: She's c c c c cranky and angry! A very deadly combination!  
Toad: Not that you imbosile! What is Daisy so cranky about this time!  
Luigi: She lost one of her most favorite earrings!  
Peach: Oh boy. We better find it before she destroys the castle!  
Peach went one way, Toad went some other way, and Luigi went a different way.  
Mario: Hey guys. I heard screaming, what's up?  
Luigi: DUUUCCKK!  
It was a good thing they did because Daisy threw a lamp their way.  
Daisy: MY EARRING IS MISSING! MY EARRING IS MISSING! MY EARRING IS... Oh.  
Daisy looked down and saw both earrings on the floor. Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Toad were in a corner trembling terribly.  
Luigi: (shaking violently) Iiiiiisss ttthheee mamamaddnnneeesss ooovvveeerr? Iiiiss iiittt sasasafffttt?  
Daisy: Ya'll look like ya'll seen a ghost!  
Toad: You almost killed us looking for an earring!  
Daisy: Oops! So sorry! I guess I am cranky.  
Mario: No, ya think!  
Peach: Excuse me! We have more important things to worry about!  
Luigi: What, your make-ups missing?  
Peach: IT IS? I mean no. Lola just quit.  
Mario: Ouch. Good bye personal maid.  
Peach: Were in the world am I going to find one that's female!  
Luigi & Daisy: How about the work ads?  
Peach: You know, that might work.  
Mario: Of course it works. That why me and Weegie's plumbing business is booming.  
Luigi: It's true.  
Toad: Oh yes. What were you going to say to me Princess Toadstool?  
Peach: That me and Mario are sorry for yesterday.  
Mario: Yah sorry that you're single!  
Peach: Mario that is not fun... HAHAHAHA!  
Mario, Luigi, and Daisy started to laugh. Toad was furious.  
Toad: WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALL WAYS TEASING ME BECAUSE I'M SINGLE! I THOUGHT YA'LL WERE MY FRIENDS!  
Know this should have stopped them from laughing. But since his voice is squeaky this made them laugh even harder.  
Toad: UUGGHH! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD!  
With that he ran out the door. Luigi: OK. I think we were a little rough with him.


	3. Old pals reunite

Chapter 3: Old pals reunite 

Toad: Humph. I hate them. They never leave me alone!  
Toad walked down a lonely street to his favorite dinner. Just then his cellphone rang.  
Toad: (answering the phone in a glum voice) Hello? Pissed off Toad speaking.  
Peach: Hello? Toad, your not still mad are you?  
Toad hung up his cellphone and went in to the diner.  
Peach: (sadly) I take that as a no. (sobbing) This is all your fault you fat, half-wit, son-of-a.  
Mario: Hold on Peach. Blaming people will get us no... half-wit?  
Luigi: What Half-wit's trying to say is that we don't have time to blame and we must find Toad and apologize.  
Mario: Yeah. Hey wait a minute.  
Daisy: Let's just go.  
Mario: How about me and Peach go?  
Peach: Noooooooo! I don't want you to mess this up again.  
Mario: But.  
He tried to protest but Peach was already out the door.  
Luigi: You know she is right.  
Mario: Your still claustrophobic right?  
Luigi: Yeah, why?  
Mario jumped on Luigi, shoved him into a broom closet, and left his horrified brother screaming for his life.  
Luigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Mario: (laughing) Oh I beg to differ.

Toad sat down on one of the booths. A waiter came to take his order.  
Waiter: OK punk what do want?  
Toad: Just get me a large coffee.  
Waiter: Hmmm. Out of all the customers I called a punk, your the first to not complain. I respect that.  
Toad: Just get me my damn coffee.  
Waiter: (running off) Yes sir.  
Toad stared at a man nearby.  
Narrator: No homo.  
Toad: (thinking) I could of sworn I've seen him somewhere.  
Guy: (staring back) Toad? Is that you? It's me, Charley!  
Toad: Charley! I haven't seen you in years!  
Charley: (walking to Toad's booth) Well well well. If it isn't my ol' college pal Toad Shroom.  
Toad: What's up with you these days?  
Charley: Oh nothing. I see that you still got that squeaky voice.  
Toad: Yup.  
Charley: Soooo. What have you been doing with your life hotshot?  
Toad: Weeellllll. I work for King and Princess Toadstool.  
Charley: (In shock) You work for the royal family, seriously!  
Toad: Yessiree bob. Along side with the Mario Brothers.  
Charley: You got to be kidding me! I can't believe it! The major geek of college, Toad Laffayete Shroom, is working for the Toadstool's and the Mario Bros.! That is to good to be true.  
Toad: Hey! Dont shout my full name to the public!  
Charley: Sorry dude.  
The waiter came back with Toad's coffee.  
Waiter: Here you go sir. Sorry you had to wait so long. One of our waitresses just quit so we had to take care of that dilemma.  
Toad: Whatever. How much do I owe ya?  
Waiter: One coin.  
Toad reached into his pocket for a coin and took it out.  
Toad: (handing him the coin) Here you go.  
Waiter: Thank you.  
Toad and Charley continued their conversation when Peach burst through the door.  
Peach: Toad! I'm sorry. Please come home!  
Toad: No. I will not come until Mario properly apologizes.  
Peach: Fine. If I get Mario to apologize will you come back?  
Toad: Hmmmmm. How about that and a raise?  
Peach: (in disgust) Ugh. Deal.  
Toad: Good I'll be there in an hour. Oh, Princess Toadstool. This is Charley. Charley this is Princess Toadstool.  
Charley: Goodmorning your highness.  
Peach: Goomorning Mr...  
Charley: Crane.  
Peach: Oh. Well goodmorning Mr.Crane.  
Toad: So Peach did you find your knew female employee?  
Peach: Sadly no.  
Charley: I have a friend who has a sister that needs a job.  
Peach: Perfect! Bring her over tommorow pronto!  
Charley: Glad to be of help.  
Toad: (sarcasticlly) Oh boy...


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4: Apologizes 

Mario was taking a nap, Peach was still out, Daisy was at the mall, and Luigi was still locked in the closet.  
Luigi: (scared) Mario! Please let me out! Mario! Mario where are you!  
Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Luigi: (crying) Please! I'm really scared! This isn't fair! Please I'm hungry!

Peach walked through the door to find Mario sleeping.

Peach: (shaking Mario) Please wake up. I need to talk to you.  
Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Peach: Please wake up!  
Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Peach: Wake up dammit!  
Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Peach got really ticked off. She took off her glove and smacked Mario with it.  
Mario: (startled) Ah! What was that for?  
Peach: Sorry, you wouldn't wake up. Anyway I need to...hey? Where is Luigi?

Mario: Oh my God, Weegie!  
Mario rushed to open the closet that held his brother. When he looked inside he saw Luigi laying on the side with his thumb in his mouth and his knees up to his chest crying.  
Mario: Um, Weegie. Your free. You can get out of your fetal position now.  
Luigi: (drying his eyes) How could you?  
Mario: I'm sorry.  
Luigi: Hey no problem!  
Mario: (confused) Really?  
Luigi: Yeah. Are you hungry?  
Mario: Um yeah.  
Luigi: THEN EAT THIS!  
Luigi punched Mario square in the face and ran off.  
Mario: Mother f! Peach you just saw what he did!  
Peach: Yep. And you deserved every bit of it. Locking your own brother in a closet for a prank! My word!  
Mario: But but but.  
Peach: No buts. I need to talk to you about something else.  
Mario: It's Toad isn't it.  
Peach: Yep. He said he'll come home.  
Mario: Finally.  
Peach: Yes, but there is a catch.  
Mario: Damn. I knew it was too good to be true.  
Peach: He won't come home until you properly apologize.  
Mario: I can do that.  
Peach: Ok, but please don't crack a joke.  
Mario: Don't worry.  
Peach went to the phone and called Toad.  
Toad's voice: Hello?  
Peach: You can come now, he's ready.  
An hour later Toad came through the door. Mario meet him in the parlor.  
Mario: Hey Toad.  
Toad: Hey Mario.  
Mario: Look I am sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
Toad: Well. Ok. Apology excepted.  
Mario: Great. Know I can catch some Z's.  
Toad: Whatever.  
Luigi: That's Mario for ya.  
Peach: When did you get back?  
Luigi: About an hour ago. Why?  
Peach: But you...I didn't...oh never mind.  
Peach went upstairs after Mario.  
Luigi: Well I'm going to play video games. Wanna join?  
Toad: Sure!

Sorry about the extra spaces. That's how they put it. Next Chapter tommorow.


	5. May I have a job?

Chapter 5: May I have a job? 

Mario: Hehe. They're asleep! Now I can get my midnight snack.  
He climbed out of bed and snuck to the kitchen. Just as the fridge sirens went off and the S.W.A.T team appeared out of nowhere.  
S.W.A.T: Freeze Mario! Back away from the fridge!  
Mario: (scared) I just wanted a sandwich.  
S.W.A.T: We don't give a damn! Back up or we will be forced to open fire.  
Mario: But I'm hungry!  
Mario heard guns load. Just when he thought he was a goner, Peach came and flicked on the lights.  
Peach: Ok boys. That's a wrap!  
As quickly as they came the S.W.A.T team disappeared.  
Mario: What the hell was that!  
Peach: I told you that if you kept eatting late at night I'd have to take drastic mearsures.  
Mario: Yeah, but I didn't know you'd get the S.W.A.T team on me!  
Peach: Sorry, but you don't listen.  
Mario: Well S.W.A.T team, C.I.A, or F.B.I, you can't stop me for I'm (in a heroic voice) Super Mario!  
Peach: Goodnight. (under her breath) we'll see.

Toad: Ok Princess Peach. It's 12 noon so that means Charley and hopefully your new employee shall be here any minute.  
The doorbell rang.  
Peach: Speak of the Devil.  
Toad: I'll be at the bathroom.  
Toad dashed to the nearest bathroom and Peach opened the door.  
Peach: Well hello Charley. Where is she?  
Charley: Hmmm? Oh! She's coming alone. Her brother won't let go of her because he thinks she's leaving forever.  
Peach: Sounds like he's very clingy.  
Charley: You don't even know the half of it...

Voice: Please Toadette! Without you I am nothing! I love you so much! Please don't go!  
Toadette: Leroy! Get off of me! Your hurting me!  
Leroy was squeezing her so hard that she had to use her foot to pry him off.  
Toadette: Stop overreacting. How do you know I'm going to get the job anyway?  
Leroy: (wiping his eyes) You're right. I was blowing everything way out of proportion.  
Toadete: It's not your fault. Look, how about this. If I get the job I'll come back and get my things so you'll have another chance to squeeze the life out of me before I leave?  
Leroy: Well...Ok. Deal.  
Toadette: (walking out the door) Ok. I'll be back.  
Leroy: You better be.  
Toadette took a bus to Toad town and walked to a warp pipe that led to the castle. On the way she spotted an unfamiliar shop.  
Toadette: Hmmmmmm...I never saw this before.  
She keep walking towards the pipe when she stepped on something sharp and pointy.  
Toadette: (hopping around in pain) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! My foot!  
She looked at the object that she stepped on and picked it up.  
Toadette: (examining the object) Oh! This is a crown. I wonder who it belongs to?  
Just then a woman with an orange dress and orange hair came running out of nowhere.  
Woman: Oh! You found my crown! Thank you.  
Toadette: Um. Your welcome. Who are you?  
Woman: Me? I'm Princess Daisy of Sarassland.

Toadette: (curtsing) Hello your majesty. My name is Toadette Saunders.  
Daisy: Hmmmm. Where are you headed?  
Toadette: The Toadstool Castle. I'm.  
Daisy: Oh! Your Peach's employee-to-be!  
Toadette: Well...I...um...don't know about that.  
Daisy: Don't worry. You're gonna get the job. Follow me.  
Daisy grabbed Toadette by the arm and jumped in the warp pipe. Seconds later they ended up at the castle.  
Daisy: Welcome to Peach's castle!  
Toadette: My! It's huge!  
Daisy: Not as big as mine but...you get the picture.  
Toadette and Daisy walked to the door and rang the doorbell.  
Mario: I'll get it!  
Mario got up and answered the door.  
Mario: Hey Daisy! Who's your friend?  
Daisy: This is Toadette. The new employee.  
Mario: Nice to meet you.  
Toadette: Wow! Your your your...  
Toadette fainted.  
Daisy: Even I'm not that surprised to see you.  
Mario: Just another adoring fan.  
Daisy: Hmm. I'll wake her up. (screaming in her ear) WAKE UP!  
Toadette: (waking up) Huh? Oh my apologizes. I'm such a big fan of your's.  
Mario: It's ok. Would you like to come in?  
Toadette: Yes please.  
Mario, Daisy, and Toadette entered the castle and sat in the living room.  
Daisy: So. Toadette. I'll get Peach.  
Peach: (walking down the steps) No need. I'm here.  
Daisy: Hey what's up!  
Peach: Oh nothing. Now where is she?  
Toadette: Right here Princess Toadstool.  
Peach: Good. Let's discuss the matter over some coffee shall we?  
Toadette: Sure.  
She followed Peach in to the dining room to talk about her job.

Luigi, Charley, and Toad were in Luigi's room playing MarioKart 64 on his Nintendo 64.  
Luigi: Ha! I'm gonna win!  
Charley: No! In your dreams. I'm almost to the finish line!  
Just then Toad's kart came out of nowhere and crossed the finish line first.  
Toad: Hah! In your face! Oh oh! Oh oh!  
Toad started dancing and Luigi and Charley just sat in humility.  
Toad: Who's the man?  
Silence.  
Toad: I said who's the man?  
Luigi & Charley: (glumly) You are.  
Toad: All right. Who's up for another round?  
Peach: (shouting from downstairs) TOAD! COME DOWN!  
Luigi: Ha! You in trouble now!

Like I said before sorry for that extra space and sorry for updating so late.


	6. Toad's Infatuation

Chapter 6: Toad's Infatuation 

Peach: Toad! Hurry up!  
Toad: Here I am. What's wrong?  
Peach: I'd like you to meet our new employee...Toadette Suanders.  
Toad stared at the sight before him. A beautiful woman was staring at him. His plams became sweaty and his mouth was dry.  
Toadette: (reaching out to shake his hand) Hi! I'm Toadette!  
Toad: Um..um..um..um.  
Toadette: Are you ok?  
Toad: Mmhhmm.  
Toadette: Well alrighty then. (turning to Peach) Princess Toadstool. I left my stuff at my house, may I get them?  
Peach: Yes and please call me Peach.  
Toadette: Yes miss...I mean Peach.  
Toadette dashed out the door. Peach started dancing.  
Peach: (doing the chickenhead and the harlem shake) Yeeessss! I got my new maid! Yahoo! Aren't you happy Toad? Toad? Toad?  
Toad was fainted on the floor. Peach walked over to him.  
Peach: (yelling) WAKE UP!  
Toad: (startled) What! Huh? What happened? Where's the danger!  
Peach: Thers is no danger you moron. You fainted.  
Toad: I did?  
Peach: Yes. Now get up your creeping me out.  
Peach left the room. Toad ran upstairs to find Charley and Luigi.  
Toad: (running frantically) Charley! Luigi! Where are you?  
Charley stuck his head out of Luigi's room. Toad ran head-first into him.  
Charley + Toad: Ouch! That hurt you buffoon!  
Toad: Sorry. But where's Luigi?  
Luigi: I right here. What's wrong?  
Toad got up, shoved them in Luigi's room, and locked the door.  
Charley: Vhat's going von? Are ye going to kill thy?  
Toad: Cut the crappy accent. I need to talk to you guys.  
Luigi: About what?  
Toad: It's about the new servant.  
Charley: She hot ain't she?  
Toad: Yeah and...hey! How did you know?  
Charley: Duh. I know her.  
Luigi: Ooooooh I get it. Toad's in it for her.  
Charley: Haha! Your right! Toad got a crush.  
Charley + Luigi: (chanting) Toad's got a crush! Toad's got a crush! Toad's got a crush!  
Toad: Alright laugh it up.  
Luigi: Wow. This is a big step for Toad.  
Charley: Your right. Luigi follow me. Toad stay.  
Toad: Fine.  
Luigi followed Charley out of the room.  
Charley: We need a plan to get Toad and Toadette together.  
Luigi: I got a plan. Listen...(whispers in his ear)  
Charley: Good idea. And then we could...(whispers in his ear)  
Luigi: Then it's settled. Operation L.O.V.E will go into affect tommorrow.  
Charley: That's a crappy title.  
Luigi: Just end it.

Toadette: Leroy! Big brother! I got the job!  
Leroy: (On his knees) NOOOOOOOOO! I mean that's great lil' sis. How much does it pay?  
Toadette: 200 coins an hour.  
Leroy: Your kidding me right? Tell me your kidding me.  
Toadette: No I'm not.  
Leroy: (fainting) Oh god.  
Toadette: (smacking him around) Get up! Get up! Get up!  
Leroy: I'm up! I'm up!  
Toadette: Now where's my stuff.  
Leroy: Here it is. Now be a good girl. And remember to write.  
Toadette: (rolling her eyes) Yes big bro.  
Leroy: And don't tell anyone about your um...secert.  
Toadette: What secert?  
Leroy: YOUR POWERS! DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR POWERS!  
Toadette: Don't worry I won't tell a living soul.  
She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the castle. Leroy burst into tears.  
Leroy: (crying) They grow up so fast!

Toadette went back to the castle she found Peach at the door.  
Peach: Ahh. Your back. Toad, show her her new room and give her a rundown of her job.  
Toad: Yes ma'am. Follow me please.  
Toadette followed Toad to her new room. Toad's mind wandered furiously with thoughts.  
Toad: (thinking) Ok. Your in a room alone with the prettiest girl you've meet since Annet.  
Just play it cool and maybe you can snag her. (end thought) Soooo...like your room? (thinking) Oh yeah that was a real good icebreaker.  
Toadette: It's splendid! Ten times bigger then my old room.  
Toad: Ok. Now that your Peach's assistant, here are some things you should know.  
Toad started babbling about on about Peach's like a dislikes while Toadette took notes.  
Toad: Well that's all you need to now.  
Toadette: May I met the rest of your friends?  
Toad: Uuuhhh, sure!  
He ran downstairs and asked everyone to assemble.  
Toad: Well you already now Peach, Mario, Daisy, and Charley. This is yoshi.  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (hiiii)  
Toad: He said hi. And this is Luigi. The second Mario bro.  
Luigi: How do you do?  
Toadette: The second? That's funny. I never...  
Mario, Toad, Peach, Daisy: No don't say it!  
Toadette: ...heard of him before.  
Luigi: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! Not again!  
He cried and ran out the door.  
Narrator: typical.  
Author: Hey! Your not in this!  
Narrator: sorry.  
Toadette: (embrassed and ashamed) Oh no! Did I do something wrong!  
Peach: Oh no. It's not your fault. Mario bring him back.  
Maio bolted out the door. Toadette remained frozen in her spot.  
Daisy: Oooo. You done it know. Luigi was feeling good about himself until you had to say those dreadful words.  
Peach: Daisy! Your making her feel bad!  
Peach and Daisy left the room arguing. Tears streamed down Toadette's cheecks.  
Toadette: Now I feel even worst!  
She buried her face in her hands and ran off. Toad chased her.  
Toad: Come back! I'm trying to help you!  
Toadette stopped running. Toad took her by the hand.  
Toad: Don't feel bad. This happens alot. I did it too. So did Peach, Daisy, and half the kingdom. He's just going through some sorta phase.  
Toadette: Thanks. Your a great friend!  
She hugged him and left the room. Toad: Ahh. What a gal.  
He fainted.


	7. Planning a party

Chapter 7: Planning a Party 

Mario: Luigi. I know your upset but.  
Luigi: I'm fine! Save the lecture.  
He reached in his pocket to get his phone.  
Luigi: Hello? Charley? Hey! Did it work? Yes! Phase one of our plan is complete. Bye.  
Mario: (confused) Uuuhhh...May I ask what's going on?  
Luigi: Me and Charley are trying to get Toad together with that new maid. I knew she never heard me because Charley told me. So I faked that entire spaz knowing that Toad would confort her when she got got sad. Pretty nifty eh?  
Mario: Nice. May I be in on your plan? (thinking) So I can watch it fail.  
Luigi: Sure. But we'll need all the help we can get so wait till were at the castle so I can tell Peach 'n'  
Daisy.  
Luigi: (at the castle) Yo Peach! Daisy!  
Peach: Shhh! All My Children's Children is on!  
Daisy: Yeah. Drake is about to propose to Betty.

_Drake: Betty my love. Will you marry me?  
Betty: Hell no you perv!  
She slapped him and walked away._

Daisy: Oooo. I never saw that coming.  
Peach: Netheir did I.  
Luigi: Oh God. This is just a bunch of crap. Right Mario?  
Mario: (sobbing) Poor Drake! That woman was so out of line! He is so broken up now!  
Luigi: MARIO!  
Mario: Huh? Oh yeah. What Luigi said.  
Luigi: There. The comercial is on. I need to talk to ya'll.  
Luigi told his plan to them.  
Peach: Wow. Good plan.  
Daisy: I guess it's good. I mean Toad's the only one without a girlfriend.  
Peach: What about Toadsworth?  
Daisy: Well. The only young person without a girlfriend.  
Luigi: Enough of the chitchat! Are you in or are you out?  
Peach: I'm in!  
Mario: Me too.  
Daisy: Ditto!  
Luigi: Alright! We owe him for making fun of him anyway.  
Mario: I guess your right.  
Peach: So back to the plan. I know the perfect way to get them to go on a date!  
Daisy: Oh? And what is that?  
Peach: One of my famous parties of course!  
Mario: Good idea! But wait. How do we know that Toad's gonna ask her to go since this is a free-for-  
all?  
Peach: Don't worry! It's gonna be a couples only party.  
Luigi: Perfect! Since he loves your parties and never missed one he'll be forced to ask her!  
Mario: Exactly! Unless she asks someone else.  
Daisy: Ooo. Luigi: Don't worry! The plan shall not fail. Toad shall have a girlfriend if it kills me!  
Peach: (sarcasticly) I'll get the knife.  
Luigi: Very funny.  
Daisy: Where is Toad anyway?  
Mario: I'll find him.  
He ran in to the parlor to find Toad and suddenly tripped over him.  
Mario: Ouch. Hey guys! I found him!  
The rest ran into the room to find Toad unconcious on the floor.  
Daisy: Oh God! He's dead!  
Peach: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!  
Luigi: I know. He's obviously unconcious!  
Peach: This is the second time this happened.  
Mario: Second time? Man, he is such a weak-kneed person.  
Daisy: I agree! Someone wake him up!  
Peach: I will. (bending down to Toad) YOUR FIRED!  
Toad: (grabbing her dress) NNNNOOOO! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT IN THE STREETS!  
Peach: Calm down. I just wanted to wake you up. And get off my dress.  
Toad: (letting go) Sorry.  
Peach: Anyway. Guess what? We're having another party!  
Toad: YAY!  
Peach: Yup. It's a couples only party so if you don't have a date, don't come.  
Toad: What?  
Peach, Mario, Daisy, and Luigi left the room.  
Toad: Oh great. Where am I supposed to get a date?  
Toadette came downstairs.  
Toadette: Hey Toad! What's up?  
Toad: Nothing much. Oh yeah. Peach is having a couples only party. You going?  
Toadette: I might. You?  
Toad: Yes. Since your going and I'm going, maybe we can um. Go together?  
Toadette: You mean like a date?  
Toad: Yeah! I mean only if you want it to be.  
Toadette: Ok. It's a date!  
Toad: REALLY! I mean that's cool.  
Toadette: (leaving the room) See ya!  
Toad: I GOT A DATE! I GOT A DATE! Oh God I got date. I haven't had a date in years. (panicking)  
What will I say? What will I wear?  
Luigi appeared out of no where to find Toad sweating like crazy.  
Luigi: Are you ok?  
Toad: I going to the party with Toadette. But I don't know what to do.  
Luigi: You are? Yes! I mean don't worry. Me and Mario will help ya!  
Toad: You'll really do that? Thanks! Your a great pal!  
Luigi: Don't mention it. I'll be right back. (running) Peach! Daisy! Mario! Guess what?  
Daisy: What?  
Luigi: Toad's going with Toadette!  
Mario + Peach: Really!  
Luigi: Yep!  
Peach: Finally! Luigi: You said it. Mario. We have to help Toad get ready. Peach, when is the party?  
Peach: On Saturday at 8.  
Luigi: Ok. So we have 3 days.  
Mario: I'm with you all the way bro!  
Peach: Come on Daisy. We got planning to do, outfits to pick out...  
Daisy: I get it. I am so happy for Toad!  
Mario, Peach, and Luigi: Me too!  
Peach: Oh no Daisy! We missed All My Children's Children!  
Daisy: Aww man! I really wanted to see what happened after Drake got slapped!  
Mario: So did I.  
Luigi: Oh boy. They missed a soap. Call the media...


	8. The Nsider's flame

Chapter 8: The Nsider's flame 

Luigi and Mario where at home reading fanmail. Luigi opened up his last letter.  
Luigi: Here's my last letter;

_Dear Luigi,  
If I got a dollar for every time you bolted out the door crying, I'd be rich enough to buy a castle bigger than Peach and Daisy's! You are such a baby! Even Toad can hold his own ten times better than you! Someone says one thing you don't want to hear and you sob like a little kindergardener that just fell on the floor! You are a disgrace to nintendo characters everywhere!_

_You suck,  
X-naut128._

_P.S. Nintendo should fire you!_

Luigi: WHAT! HOW DARE HE WRITE A FLAME AND SEND IT TO MY HOME!  
Mario: Umm. I think you mean my home. You have your own mansion.  
Luigi: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I WANT A RETURN ADRESS AND I WANT IT NOW!  
Mario: Calm down Weegie. It's just one flame. It's not like you haven't gotten one before.  
Luigi: HE CALLED ME A BABY!  
Mario: No offense but he's sort of right.  
Luigi: Oh sure take the his side. I'm going for a walk.  
He grabbed his coat and walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
Mario: Geez what a hot-head. Oh look a return address...(snickering)  
Luigi: (walking) Humph. That was an infuriating way to start a morning.  
Toadette: Hi Luigi!  
Luigi looked down to see Toadette simling at him.  
Luigi: (glumly) Hey.  
Toadette: What wrong? (thinking) As if I don't already know. You got a flame and now your upset.  
Luigi: I got a flame and now I'm upset.  
Toadette: Who sent it? (thinking) X-naut128.  
Luigi: Some guy named X-naut128.  
Toadette: Oh. So your going to Daisy for tea right? (thinking) Crap!  
Luigi: Hey! How did you know?  
Toadette: (very nervously) Um.. Um..Um..Achoo! I read your mind! Achoo!  
Luigi: What?  
Toadette: Um..I got to go! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!  
She ran off. Luigi was still confused but kept on walking to Daisy's anyway.  
Luigi: That was wierd. Especially her sneezing. I should keep a close eye on her just in case.  
-  
Toadette: How did that happen? I should write to Leroy. He'll know what to do.  
She got out a pen and paper and wrote a letter;

_Dear Big bro Leroy,  
It's me Toadette! Something really wierd happened today. Luigi was upset so I read his mind and I told him something he was thinking by mistake. He asked me how did I know that and I told him! While sneezing! Please write as soon as you can and tell me why this happened._

_Your sister,  
Toadette.  
P.S. GET A PHONE!_

Toadette: By my magic lickty splick. Send my message very quick.  
With that the letter dissapeared. Toadette got off the bench she was sitting on and went to a diner.  
Toadette: That was wierd and all but I'm starving! Man that spell stank.  
-  
Mario: I wonder what Peach is doing.  
Peach: I'm not doing anything.  
Mario: Peach! Why are you by my window?  
Peach: Oh I just dropped by to say hi.  
Mario: Um...hi?  
Peach: You want to go to a diner?  
Mario: Sure.  
Peach and Mario went to the diner. In the diner she saw Toadette.  
Peach: (waving) Hey Toadette!  
Toadette: Hi your majesty! Hi Mario!  
Mario: What are you doing here?  
Toadette: I was starved so I came to the nearest eatting place.  
Peach: Oh ok. Have you seen Luigi anywhere?  
Toadette: Hmm..Last time I saw him he was headed for Daisy's.  
Peach: Oh. Thanks. See Mario I told you that he was there.  
Mario: How was I supposed to know? He could of gone anywhere.  
Toadette: When I saw him, he was pretty upset.  
Peach: Why?  
Mario: He got a flame in his fanmail.  
Peach: Was it bad?  
Mario: It was pretty bad but true.  
Peach: Ouch.  
Toadette: I hope he is alright.  
Mario: Don't worry. He's fine. He can hold his own.  
Peach: May I see the note?  
Mario: Why would I carry a flame in my pocket?  
Peach: Mario I now it's in your pocket. Your that kind of person.  
Mario groaned and handed her the letter. Peach and Toadette read it.  
Peach: Ouch. This is hurtful.  
Toadette: It's wrong but it's so funny.  
Peach: Haha. Especially the part about the dollars.  
Toadette: Oh yeah that was hilarious!  
Mario: Um guys. Are you for or against this flame?  
Peach: I'm against.  
Toadette: I don't know because I don't know him that well.  
Mario: Good point. Peach: Well I for one think that this letter is a disgrace to fanmail everywhere.  
Toadette: Can we order before I pass out?  
Mario: Sure.  
-  
Daisy: Oh Luigi. Don't feel so bad. It's just a little flame.  
Luigi: A LITTLE FLAME! THAT WAS A FOREST FIRE THAT WAS SENT TO ME!  
Daisy: QUIT YELLING AT ME! JUST BECAUSE YOUR UPSET DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PULL ME DOWN TOO!  
Luigi: I'm sorry.  
Daisy: Don't feel bad.  
Luigi: Thanks Daisy. You always make me feel better.  
Daisy: (blushing) Oh Weegie you're embarassing me!  
Luigi: Sorry.  
Daisy: You feel better now?  
Luigi: Yeah I'm ok.  
Daisy: Good. Someone sent you these cookies. You want some?  
Luigi: Sure.  
Daisy handed him a cookie. Luigi: (looking at that cookie) It says " You're a crybaby."!  
Daisy: It says that? Ouch.  
Luigi: Who is it from!  
Daisy: (looking at the package) It says "to Luigi, from X-naut128".  
Luigi: WHAT? IT'S FROM THAT SAME PERSON!  
Daisy: Calm down Luigi. There is a return address.  
Luigi: Let me see! (reading the box) "123 Yo Mama drive, You suck ave."! WHAT KIND OF ADDRESS IS THAT!  
Daisy: I think it's an insult.  
Luigi: I KNOW!  
Daisy: Just let it go. It's not that serious. You got other people to worry about. Like Toad for instance.  
Luigi: Your right. I got better things to worry about.  
Daisy: Yes! Score one for Daisy!  
Luigi?  
Daisy: Don't ask...


	9. Mario messes up

Chapter 9: Mario messes up 

Toadette: There! I almost finished fixing up my room! I think I'll put this poster under the window.  
She took her poster to the window where she found a big rubber band nailed to the wall in her poster spot.  
Toadette: Humph. I'm almost done and there's a rubber band in the way. I'll just remove it.  
She pulled the band as hard as she could but it wouldn't come off.  
Toadette: (still pulling) Ugh! It won't come off! Mario! Can you help me!  
Mario came running up the stairs.  
Mario: What do you want?  
Toadette: Can you help me pull off this rubber band?  
Mario: Sure. I'll grab your waist.  
Mario grabbed her waist and started to pull. He continued pulling until they were outside.  
Toadette: This band is very tough and stretchy!  
Mario: Yeah. We're all the way outside!  
They keep pulling until they couldn't go anymore. (they were pretty far) All of a sudden, Peach appeared out of a warp pipe.  
Peach: Hey Mario! Can you hold this bag for a minute?  
Mario: Sure!  
He let go of Toadette's waist to hold the bag.  
Toadette: Hey! If you are stronger than me and you let go then.  
The rubber band pulled Toadette through the castle and out her window.  
Toadette: (flying through the air) MAAARRRIIIOOO! YOU IDIOT!  
Mario: Oh my gosh Toadette!  
She continued to fly until she reached the park.  
Toadette: (falling) I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!  
Luigi: (looking up) What's that?  
Toadette: LOOK OUT!  
She fell on Luigi. She got up with no scratch on her and dusted herself off.  
Luigi: Ouch! How in the world did this happen!  
Toadette: It was because of your stupid brother!  
Luigi: He threw you out a window or something?  
Toadette: It didn't exactly happen like that but yes.  
Luigi: Then tell me what happened!  
She told him what happened. Luigi started to laugh.  
Luigi: Oh God that's funny!  
Toadette: It is not! I could have been killed!  
Luigi: Your right. I'm sorry.  
Toadette: It's ok. I should head back to the castle.  
Luigi: There is only one problem though.  
Toadette: What?  
Luigi: Your in Mushroom Park. The castle is ten miles from here and the warp pipe busted.  
Toadette: Damn it!  
Luigi: I would give you a lift but I promised Yoshi that I would meet him at the park.  
Toadette: It's ok. I'll get by there by by walking.  
She ran behind a tree 20 feet from Luigi.  
Toadette: Walk my ass. A little teleportation spell shall do me some justice.Mario is in such big trouble,  
when I get back to the castle on the double!  
She disappeared from the tree and ended up at the castle door.  
Toadette: (slamming the door behind her) MARIO! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!  
Mario: (gulping) I know. I'm really sorry for that. I wasn't thinking and.  
Toadette: DAMN RIGHT YOU WASN'T! I WAS FLUNG TEN MILES BACK! YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING FAR THAT IS?  
Mario: I'm sorry! Wait. If you were flung that far, how did you come back that fast?  
Toadette: Uhhhh...I hitchhiked ok!  
Mario: I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?  
Toadette: You can remove that accursed rubber band that started this mess.  
Peach: Oh no! Your going to remove my rubber statue of Cindy and the Cinderettes!  
Toadette: What? Not that kind of band. Hey. You like that band too?  
Peach: Oh yes! They're my favorites!  
Toadette: Remember the song "Call Me or Else?  
Peach: Oh yeah! That was the greatest hit in my kingdom for years!  
Toadette: Even in the outskirts!  
Peach: You live in the outskirts of my kingdom?  
Toadette: Unforunately yes. My brother and I are too poor to live in the actual territory.  
Peach: Oh. What happened to your parents?  
Toadette: They...were killed.  
Peach: I'm sorry.  
Toadette: It's ok. So Mario remove the band please.  
Mario: Sure thing.  
He went to her room to take care of the rubber band. Peach: Sooooo. I'll be in the kitchen bye!  
She left. Toadette went to her room to see that the rubber band was removed. In it's place was the poster and a note.  
Toadette: (reading the note) "Meet me at the Mushroom Diner". Who is this signed by?

Luigi: Yoshi! I was here all day gettig hit by frisbees! Can we go home now?  
Yoshi: Yoshi! Yo shi yoshi shi yo shi yo! (Not yet! Besides you owe me from last time)  
Luigi: But I want to go home!  
Yoshi: Humph! Yoshi. (Fine)  
Luigi: Yes! I don't have to get hit by egg turned frisbees anymore!  
Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! (Let me hold the frisbee)  
Luigi: (tossing the frisbee) Here you go!  
Yoshi caught the frisbee with his tongue. He swallowed it and turned it into an egg. He aimed it at Luigi.  
Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi! (You better run Luigi)  
Luigi: Huh?  
Luigi got hit by the egg.  
Luigi: Hey! That was uncalled for! Don't make me fry you!  
Yoshi: Yoshi. (Sorry)  
Luigi: Whatever. Let's go get something to eat!  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (Yeah)  
Luigi: (driving his car) Where do you want to go?  
Yoshi: Yoshi! Yohsi yoshi yo shi yo. (The Mushroom Diner! You should know that's my favorite place by now)  
Luigi: Humph. I didn't ask for back talk...


	10. Suspicions rise, secerts revealed and a ...

Chapter 10: Suspicions rise, secerts revealed (and a fight breaks out) 

Mario laid in his bed thinking about the damage he almost caused to Toadette.  
Mario: (thinking) Am I stupid? Why did I do that? Now she hates me.  
Peach: (barging into Mario's room) Mario guess what!  
Mario: Toadette forgave me?  
Peach: Heck no! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!  
Mario: How is that helping me?  
Peach: No idea. But they gave me this cool gecko keychain.  
Mario: (pushing her out the door) Right. Come back when acutally have good news.  
Peach: Well fine then! Anyway, stop grovelling over Toadette. She's gonna forgive you.  
Mario: Oh yeah, when?  
Peach: Uuuhh...soon?  
Mario: (sarcastically) Wow that's really reassuring.  
Peach: Oh shove it. Quit whinig. I made spaghetti.  
Mario: (depressed) No thanks. I'm sort of depressed.  
Peach: (walking away) Wow. This really is bothering him. He hasn't turned down pasta since the Pasta Convention that he was banned from.  
Peach went to Luigi's room to find him playing his gameboy color.  
Peach: Luigi. I need to talk to you about Mario.  
Luigi: (ignoring her) Must..get..Suiciune.  
Peach: Luigi? Yoohoo! I am talking to you!  
Luigi: (still ignoring her) Darn I only have one ultra ball left.  
Peach got mad. She pulled out his cartridge.  
Luigi: NNOO! I ALMOST HAD HIM! NO NO NO NO NO!  
Peach: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!  
Luigi: NO! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! YOU MADE ME LOSE SUICIUNE!  
Peach: But it's about Mario.  
Luigi: What about Mario?  
Peach: He's depressed.  
Luigi: Again? Is this about the convention? Cause told him that if...  
Peach: This has nothing to do with that. It's about what he did to Toadette.  
Luigi: Oh. About Toadette. I need to talk to you about her.  
Peach: What?  
Luigi: Excuse me for this. But don't you think it's odd that after Mario flung her, she landed in Mushroom Park.  
Peach: Wow. She got some distance. But that's not wierd.  
Luigi: That's not the wierd part. She got back to the castle 10 minutes later. Tell me that's not wierd.  
Peach: It may seem odd but she could have taken a cab.  
Luigi: I doubt it. She hid behind a tree and just vanished.  
Peach: So whatchu tryin ta say? She teleported or somethin?  
Luigi: Maybe.  
Peach: Luigi that's insane! The only people who can do that is Magikoopas and Merlon.  
Luigi: How do you know?  
Peach: Look let's just drop it ok?  
Luigi: Fine. But I'm still keeping an eye on her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Toad: Toadette. You ok?  
Toadette: Ya I'm fine. Did you write this?  
She took out the note that was addressed to her.  
Toad: (looking at the note) This? No. Parakerry dropped it off and Mario put it in your room.  
Toadette: Oh! I know who this is. He forgot to sign his name again.  
Toad: Who?  
Toadette: My brother Leroy.  
Toad: Oh. Well that's cleared up.  
Toadette: Well. Thanks for walking with me.  
Toad: It was my pleasure.  
Toadette: Well the party's tommorow. Hope you ready.  
Toad: I'm ready. (thinking) I hope.  
They ended up at the Mushroom Diner. Toadette went inside. Toad stayed outside.  
Toad: I should leave her alone to talk privately.  
He walked away from the diner. A few feet from it he saw Charley talking to a guy.  
Guy: Thanks for driving me here man.  
Charley: No problamo Leroy. What's the occasion?  
Leroy: Family issue.  
Charley: Ok.  
Leroy went into the restaruant and sat with Toadette. Toad snuck inside and sat two booths away.  
Toad: Maybe I should check this out.  
Toadette: You forgot to sign the note.  
Leroy: I did? Sorry.  
Toadette: Whatever. Why are we hear?  
Leroy: I found out what's up with all the sneezing and revealing.  
Toad: (thinking) What?  
Toadette: Lay it on me.  
Leroy: Your having a sorceress cold.  
Toadette: Huh?  
Toad: (thinking) Huh? What in the world is that?  
Leroy: You were too young to remember, but mom had the same problem. She ended up revealing herself to a whole thing of people.  
Toadette: So what's the deal with this "sorceress cold?  
Leroy: From what I remember it causes you to tell the truth sometimes when you use your powers and people ask you about it, you reveal your powers while sneezing.  
Toadette: Is it dangerous?  
Leroy: It is if you want to keep it a secert yes and it sometimes kills due to overreaction of the body.  
Toadette: Is there a cure?  
Leroy: Yes. You have to get it from a psychic named Merlon though.  
Toad: (thinking) Oh my god. My date is a sorceress! This is messed up.  
Leroy: You want to order something?  
Toadette: Nope I need to to to...AHCHOO!...talk to someone.  
Leroy: You used it again.  
Toadette: Just go.  
Leroy walked out the diner. Toadette sat at Toad's booth.  
Toad: Urrr...hi! Fancy meeting you here. What a coinceden...  
Toadette: Save it. I know you heard my conversation. You know my secert.  
Toad: Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Peach didn't even pay me yet!  
Toadette: Who said I was gonna kill you? You watch to much movies.  
Toad: How come you didn't tell any of us? (thinking) I do not!  
Toadette: I was supposed to kept it a secert. I don't know why. Everytime I read my brother's mind to find out he thinks about something else. AHCHOO! AHCHOO!  
Toad: Bless you. I guess he's trying to keep something from you.  
Toadette: Don't turn me against my brother!  
Toad: I'm not. So what's the cure?  
Toadette: I have to get it from this guy named Merlon.  
Toad: Merlon? I know Merlon! I'll get the cure for you!  
Toadette: Well ok. But hurry. Your friend Luigi is already suspicious of me. And I may die.  
Toad: How do you know?  
Toadette: Because..AHCHOO! AHCHOO! AHCHOO!  
Toad: Oops. Sorry. I don't need to know if it's gonna kill you to answer.  
Toadette: It's ok. I know you didn't mean harm. You like me too much.  
Toad: Ya I do...Hey! Toadette: Don't think I don't know. It's obvious.  
Toad blushed. Toadette giggled.  
Toad: Well I guess it's ok.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mario: Ok Yoshi. For the 10th time, STOP EATTING MY FOOD!  
Yoshi: Yo shi yo shi yo! (Make me plumber boy)  
Mario: You want a piece of me!  
Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi shi yo! (Bring it on fat boy)  
Narrator: Let's get ready to rumble! In this corner weighing a total of 235 pounds, the heavyweigt champion,  
Mario Mario!  
Mario came out of his room wearing a red pair of boxing shorts with an M on it, a pair of boxing gloves, and no shirt. (eeww!)  
Narrator: And in this corner weighing a total of 143 pounds, the middleweight would of been champion if it haven't of been for Mario, Yoshi whatever his last name is!  
Yoshi came out of his room with a ballerina outfit and a tutu.  
Narrator: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Yoshi: Yoshi yo shi shi yoshi? (Isn't this a ballet dance-off)  
Mario: No you idiot! This is supposed to be a semi-boxing and wrestling match!  
Yoshi: Oh. Yoshi yoshi yo. (Oh. Let me make a quick change)  
He ran back in his room and came out with a green pair of boxing shorts with a yoshi on it and a pair of boxing gloves.  
Narrator: Ready! Set! Ding Ding!  
Mario and Yoshi started to fight. Peach came downstairs and saw them going at it and breaking stuff.  
Peach: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!  
Mario and Yoshi stopped fighting.  
Peach: ANSWER ME!  
Mario: Yoshi started it!  
Yoshi: Yoshi! (No)  
Mario: Yes!  
Yoshi: No!  
Mario: You can speak english?  
Yoshi: (In a British accent) Why yes ol' bean. Quite fluently acutally.  
Mario + Peach: OK. That was random.  
Yoshi: Yoshi yo, shi shi yo yo yoshi! (Well anyway, let's stop fighting. I'm beat anyway)  
Mario: Ok. Sorry about this Peach.  
Peach: I'll let this one slide. I'm still confused about Yoshi speaking. I think I'll go lay down.  
She went into the her room. Yoshi left the castle and Mario went to watch some T.V.  
Daisy walk into the castle to find the dining room all smashed up.  
Daisy: Yo! What happened to this place? It looks like a hurricane blew through here!  
She walked to see the table cracked in half, broken chairs, and smashed dishes all over the place.  
Daisy: Well dog! She ran up stairs and saw peach lying down.  
Daisy: How can you sleep when your dining room has been totally trashed?  
Peach: I'll hire somebody to clean it.  
Daisy: What happened? Peach: Mario and Yoshi were fighting.  
Daisy: Well your calm on an account that your party's tommorow.  
Peach: Yeah I...tommorow? TOMMOROW! MY PARTY'S TOMMOROW!  
Daisy: Calm down. Well get it clean. Just watch me.  
She picked up a phone and dialed a number.  
Daisy: Hello? Is this 1-800-CLEANER? Hello this is Princess Daisy calling from the Toadstool castle. We have a bit of a situation. I need you ASAP. Yeah that's good. Thanks bye! (hanging up the phone) Works every time.  
Peach: 1-800-CLEANER? They really work?  
Daisy: Yep. Cleaned up my castle when there was a major pie fight.  
Peach: You learn something new everyday. When are they coming?  
Daisy: In an hour.  
Peach: Wow. Their fast.  
Daisy: Mmhmm. I hope that party turns out good.  
Peach: It better. Or else I'm gonna take my anger out on the first person I come in eye-contact with.  
Daisy: Ok. I'm just going to back away and pretend you never said that.  
Peach: Just end it.


	11. Truth be known

Chapter 11: Truth be known 

Toadette: Yay! Peach's party is tonight!  
Toad: Oh yeah that reminds me. You lucked out. Merlon's coming to visit. I asked him to bring the medicene.  
Toadette: You didn't tell him.  
Toad: Don't worry. I didn't tell him why.  
Toadette: Ya'll must be tight if he let's you handle such dangerous and powerful black magic without reason.  
Toad: I wasn't that easy. I still gave him a reason.  
Toadette: What was it.  
Toad: Because of the rating of this fanfic, I rather not say.  
Toadette: That is a bunch of crap. Don't give me none of that!  
Toad: Ok. I told him that my friend need it as a ransom for his kidnapped mother. Merlon cannot resist helping people.  
Toadette: Ok. Do you want to see my dress?  
Toad: Nope. I want it to be a surprise for tonight.  
Toadette blushed.  
Voice: Awww. My little sis is going on her first grown up date.  
They turned around and saw Toadette's brother standing in front of them.  
Toadette: Leroy! How did you get in here?  
Leroy: The front door was open.  
Toadette: Why are you here? How much did you hear?  
Leroy: Enough to now that you have a boyfriend.  
Toadette + Toad: (blushing) He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!  
Leroy: Sure. Aren't you going to introduce my to your friend?  
Toadette: Oh yeah. Toad this is my older brother Leroy.  
Leroy: Hey.  
Toadette: Leroy this is my boyfriend..ur..friend Toad.  
Toad: (blushing harder) Hi. Leroy: Ha! You admited it!  
Toadette: Shut up! Your embrassing me!  
Leroy: Sorry. I'll leave.  
He let the castle. Toad and Toadette were blushing really hard.  
Toad: So um I got to go cause I hear Peach calling me. Bye!  
Toad started to run but Toadette stopped him.  
Toadette: Oh no you don't! How stupid do I look?  
Peach: TOAD! COME DOWN HERE!  
Toad: See ya!  
He ran in to the parlor to Peach.  
Toad: Great timing Peach. What's up?  
Peach: (holding up two pieces of cloth) Which color is better? Carnation pink or Ruby red?  
Toad: Hmm. Trick question. I would pick...Ruby red.  
Peach: Ok. So that means that I should pick the pink.  
Toad: What! I picked the red!  
Peach: I know. But I knew you long enough to know not to trust your judgement.  
Toad: So you don't respect me?  
Peach: Nope. That's why I pay everybody much more than I pay you.  
Toad: HOW COULD YOU PLAY ME LIKE THAT PEACH!  
Peach: Calm down. I was just kidding. But I'm choosing pink because red was out voted.  
Toad: Oh. I knew that.  
Peach: Sure. So how's things with you and Toadette?  
Toad: Good. But her brother is embarassing. Peach: I guess family members can be like that if something important happens in your life.  
Toad: I guess. Who else did you invite?  
Peach: Well the people you know is Mario, Luigi, Daisy, you, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, and Candy Kong just to name a few.  
Toad: It's just couples right?  
Peach: Yep. Did you know Merlon's coming to visit?  
Toad: Yes.  
The doorbell rang.  
Peach: That could be him know.  
Luigi: I'LL GET IT!  
He rushed to open the door. Merlon walked in.  
Merlon: Well hello Green Mario!  
Luigi: It's Luigi.  
Merlon: I know. I'm just pulling your leg.  
Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Peach, Toadette, and Toad went to greet him.  
Everyone except Toadette: Hey Merlon!  
Merlon: Hello! My it's been a while. I see a new face here.  
Peach: This is Toadette. She my new assistant.  
Merlon: Hello. I'm Merlon.  
Toadette: Nice to meet you.  
He got something out of his pocket.  
Merlon: Here you go Toad. I bid your friend good luck.  
Toad: (taking the item) Thank you.  
Peach: What was that about?  
Toad: A personal issue.  
Mario: So. How was your travel to the Nimbus kingdom?  
Merlon: Very interesting! In fact, I have a very interesting legend that I learned that I want to share.  
Daisy: Great! (thinking) Oh god.  
Merlon: Gather around.  
Everone sat around him.  
Merlon: It is the legend of the greatest sorceress in the world Diatris the Great.  
Toadette twitched and started to sweat a little.  
Merlon: It was about a sorceress who protected the Nimbus kingdom 15 years ago. She was the most powerful in the world. She spent her most of her days fighting demons to protect her people. One day she fell in love with a normal man. Eventually they got married and had children. Two to be exact.  
Mario: This is boring. Where's the action?  
Merlon: It's coming. Anyway, she had two kids. One was a boy. 12 years later she had a girl. Before the girl was born the father mysteriously died. Then the child was born. The sorceress's daughter inherted her mother's power. In fact she was stronger. Diatris had many enemies. The most powerful was her own twin brother Dante. Dante was jealous of his sister's power. Out of all the battles they fought, he always lost. When Dante heard about the baby girl's power he wanted it. He kidnapped the helpless child.  
Toadette: (thinking) What?  
Peach: Ooo. This is interesting!  
Merlon: Dante stole the child's power but keep her. Diatris went to rescue her daughter. It took all of her strength to rescue her. It took even more to throw down Dante. She couldn't kill him and ended up dying herself. Dante lost his power and it was returned to the child. Dante vowed that he would come back to steal back her power. Before Diatris died she erased her daughter's memory and made her son vow not to tell her.  
Tears started to stream down Toadette's face.  
Mario: Wow. I pity the girl. The brother probably lied to kept the secert.  
Toadette blew her top.  
Toadette: (angry and crying) HOW DARE HE LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?  
Everybody looked at her. Toadette got embarassed and ran to her room. Toad followed her.  
Toadette: GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Toad: What is wrong?  
Toadette: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!  
With that she vanished into thin air.  
Toad: Oh no.  
Toadette reappeared at her house. She literally stormed into the house. Wind and rain poured in. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed. Leroy backed into a corner.  
Leroy: Toadette! What in the world is wrong with you!  
Toadette: YOU LIED TO ME!  
Leroy: What?  
Toadette: YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT OUR MOTHER! I HEARD THE TRUTH! MOTHER DIED PROTECTING ME!  
Leroy: Alright alright. Calm yourself down.  
The storm stopped. Toadette fell to the ground for she was winded. (No pun intended)  
Leroy: Look. I'm sorry for the lies but it was mother's last sincere wish.  
Toadette: But there is a mad man after me!  
Leroy: True. But he won't be able to find you if you keep your damn mouth shut.  
Toadette: I'm sorry. It's just that I'm upset about hearing my actual past is different than what was said.  
Leroy: It's ok. Your just stressed. I suggest that you rest.  
Toadette: Your right. I should skip the party.  
Leroy: But you'll break Toad's heart.  
Toadette: I know. But I don't feel well enough to go.  
She teleported back to the castle. Everybody stared at her.  
Peach: What was that all about?  
Mario: Yeah. That was totally uncalled for.  
Toadette: I'm sorry I.  
Toad: Leave her be. She's been through enough.  
Toadette: Thanks Toad, but I think they should know.  
Daisy: Know what?  
Toadette: This may surprise you but the girl in the story...was me.  
Luigi: You? No wonder. I knew something was up with you.  
Toadette: (angerily) Well I guess it all comes to dawn!  
Toad: Please don't be upset.  
Peach: Yeah please don't. We still want you around. Right guys?  
Everyone: Yes!  
Toadette: Thanks guys. Toad may I speak to you in private?  
Toad: Ok.  
He followed him into the other room.  
Toadette: I...  
She paused. She thought for a while and felt this wasn't the best decision in the world.  
Toad: You what?  
Toadette: Never mind.

Author's note: Yes there is also drama in this fanfic. A story ain't complete without a little suspense. Don't worry,  
the comedy will return next chapter.


	12. Getting ready

Chapter 12: Getting ready 

Luigi: Ok. I need a green bow tie and a tux.  
Toadette: Shouldn't you have this stuff?  
Luigi: Hurry up! The party's in an 1 hour!  
Toadette: Wow, 1 hour. Let me think of a spell. Conjure spells, white magic deluxe. Give Luigi a tie and tux.  
A tuxedo and bow tie replaced his regular outfit. Luigi looked in a mirror.  
Luigi: Hmm. Not to shabby. In my size...It'll do.  
Toadette: (handing him a piece of paper) Here's my bill. Luigi: (taking the bill) Bill? Let's see...1,200 coins! Just for this?  
Toadette: Yes. And I expect to be paid.  
Luigi: Forget you than.  
Toadette: I'm just playing with you.  
Luigi: I thought so!  
Toadette: What are you gonna do?  
Luigi: Nevermind...  
Luigi left Toadette's room. Toadette snuck into Toad's room and hid.  
Toad: Hmm. I wonder if I can take her out on a real date after this.  
Toadette: (thinking) This is gold!  
Toad: I wonder if she likes me as much as I adore her.  
Toadette: (thinking) Adore me? Eeeehhh...  
Toad: I really want to see her dress.  
Toadette: (popping out of her hiding spot) I heard every thing you said about me!  
Toad: Ack! Where did you come from!  
Toadette: I was hiding. Toad: Eeehh! Get out get out get out! I don't have on a shirt!  
Toadette: You never have on a shirt. But you look good without a vest.  
Toad: (blushing) Really? I mean leave!  
Toadette: Alright sheesh...  
She left his room and went downstairs. She saw Peach slow dancing on the dancefloor by herself.  
Toadette: Oh Peach.  
Peach: Hmm? Oh Toadette! Just the shroom I wanted to see! Can you raise this curtain?  
Toadette: (raising the curtain) You know what? Ever since ya'll found out about my power, I've been asked to do alot around thecastle lately.  
Peach: I know. Your powers are sogood to havethat we can do more stuff easier than ever.  
Toadette: I know. May I have a raise?  
Peach: I knew you were going to ask that.  
Toadette: So can I have it?  
Peach: Yeah I guess so. How is your dress?  
Toadette: It looks really good.  
Mario came in the party room.  
Mario: What's up?  
Toadette + Peach: Nothing.  
Mario: Hey Toadette! You ready for the party?  
Toadette: Yep! Are the parties good?  
Peach: Please! You haven't had a party until you went to my parties!  
Daisy: It's true.  
Luigi: Yep!  
Peach: Where did ya'll come from?  
Luigi: We just came.  
Mario: Nice tux! Where'd you get it?  
Luigi: I bought it!  
Toadette: Ahem!  
Luigi: Uh...rented it.  
Toadette: AHEM!  
Luigi: Ok ok. Toadette gave it to me.  
Mario: I knew it!  
Daisy: It still looks nice.  
Peach: Hey Daisy. What does your dress look like?  
Daisy: The gold one with orange trimming.  
Peach: Mine's the silver one with pink trimming.  
Daisy: You wore that for Christmas last year.  
Peach: So did you!  
Daisy: Acutally, I wore the orange one with green trimming.  
Peach: Yeah and everyone called you carrot top!  
Daisy: I rather be carrot top than an outfit repeater!  
Peach: Humph! Well I never!  
Daisy: Never what, wore a different outfit!  
Peach: Humph! Well I that's what you think I think you should take my dress and shove it up your...  
Luigi: Ladies please! Enough of this! We do not need this right now!  
Daisy: He's right. We should stop. I'm sorry.  
Peach: I'm sorry too.  
A brief silence.  
Daisy: But your still an outfit repeater!  
Peach: I am not!  
Daisy: Are too!  
Peach: Am not!  
Daisy: Are too!  
Mario: Here we go.  
Peach and Daisy were still arguing. Everyone else moved into another room.  
Toadette: Does this happen often?  
Luigi: So often it ain't funny.  
Mario: So what does your dress look like?  
Toadette: Mine is a pink dress with golden lace trimming and hanging sleeves.  
Luigi: And I thought you was poor.  
Toadette: I bought this yesterday with my earned money that I work for because I actually have a good paying job.  
Luigi: What are implying?  
Toadette: Nothing.  
Luigi: Nice dress. What jewelery you wearing?  
Toadette: My gold braclet with my name on it with sapphire and ruby letters.  
Luigi: Yo! That costs mad money!  
Toadette: My brother got it for me on my 18th birthday. He sacrificed almost everything to get it.  
Mario: Ok this is getting too sappy.  
Toadette: Do you have a tuxedo Mario?  
Mario: Unlike my brother yes I do.  
Luigi: So what if I didn't have a tuxedo.  
Toadette: If you're gonna start a fight I'm outta here.  
Mario: Don't worry. We won't fight tonight.  
Luigi: Hey that rhymes!  
Mario and Toadette stared at him.  
Luigi: Ok. I'll shut up. You really know how to give a guy the cold shoulder...

Author's note: Don't worry. The party is next chapter. Sorry for keeping ya'll hangin for so long. I don't want the chapter's to be super-commando long.


	13. Peach's party, a shroomy kiss

Chapter 13: Peach's party, a shroomy kiss 

Peach: Is everyone here?  
Toad: Nope. Dk and Candy ain't here.  
Peach: How about Link and Zelda?  
Toad: Who?  
Peach: The handsome elf guy and his pretty-but-not-as-pretty-as-me elf date.  
Toad: Oh yeah. They're here.  
Zelda walked up to Peach holding Link's ear.  
Peach: What happened?  
Zelda: This asshole is staring at other women!  
Link: I am not!  
Peach: Link, is this true?  
Link: No! Well maybe one woman but she's wearing nice clothes so I looked!  
Zelda: You lie! Your were staring at her chest!  
Link: So what! I was looking at her necklace!  
Zelda: (letting go of his ear) Oh. You better have been!  
Link: I'm going to the punch bowl.  
He left for the snack table.  
Peach: I guess he proved you wrong.  
Zelda: Yeah...wait a minute! She wasn't wearing a necklace! That liar! Link, you're in so much trouble!  
She dashed off for Link. Peach went for Mario.  
Mario: Nice party.  
Peach: Have you seen DK and Candy?  
Mario: Yeah. They came while you was talking to Link and Zelda.  
Peach: Oh. Where's Luigi?  
Mario: He's with Daisy.  
Peach: Where's Toadette?  
Mario: She by the DJ over there. See?  
He pointed to the DJ. Peach saw Toadette dancing.  
Peach: Wow. She look cute.  
Mario: No. She look hot!  
Peach glared at Mario.  
Mario: But you look better sweety!  
Peach: I thought so. Hey look! Toad joined her!  
Toad strolled over to Toadette and started dancing.  
Mario: I didn't know he could dance.  
Peach: Yes you did. He danced at the last party.  
Mario: Oh yeah. He sat out so much that I forgot.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi: Great party eh Daisy?  
Daisy: Yup. Isn't that Charley?  
Luigi: Oh yeah! Who is that?  
Daisy: Must be his date.  
Luigi: I didn't know he was coming.  
Daisy: I'm going over to Kirby, ok?  
Luigi: Kirby got a date?  
Daisy: Yeah. See that cherry colored kirby with the pink bow? That's Patrice.  
Luigi: Oh ok. Go on.  
Daisy walked over to see Kirby and his date dancing around.  
Daisy: How's the party?  
Patrice: It's great! Ya'll really know how to have a good time!  
Kirby: Especially the food.  
Daisy: Don't eat it all.  
Kirby: I think your mistaking me for Yoshi.  
Daisy: Speaking of Yoshi, where is he?  
Kirby: He's by the punch bowl. I tried to talk to him but it's hard to understand a damn word he says.  
Daisy walked over to Yoshi. He was busy eatting most of the food.  
Daisy: Yoshi! Stop tryin to eat all the damn food!  
Yoshi: Yoshi...yoshi yo shi yo yoshi. (Aww man...this is a nice party by the way)  
Daisy: Yes it is. Where's Birdo?  
Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi shi. (She over there by Toad and Toadette)  
Daisy: Thank you. And stop gorging yourself!  
She went to were Birdo was.  
Birdo, Toad, and Toadette: Hey Daisy!  
Daisy: Hey guys. Toadette: This is a really great party. Everyone's having a really great time!  
Toad: Can't really say the same for Link.  
Daisy: Why?  
Birdo: Because he got owned by Zelda for staring at another woman.  
Daisy: Ouch. How bad was it?  
Toad: Very. In fact, Zelda's not finished so Link had to runaway.  
Link came running over to the group. He was out of breath.  
Link: (breathing heavily) Is...Zelda...here?  
Toad: No.  
Link: Good. Until further notice you don't know me and you never saw me. Ok?  
Toadette: Ok. You better run because I think I see her.  
Link ran off. Everyone giggled.  
Toadette: I feel sorry for him. Princesses can get so jealous somtimes. No offense Daisy.  
Daisy: None taken. I'm going back to Luigi.  
Birdo: And I need to keep Yoshi from eatting everything from the snack table.  
They both left. Toad and Toadette went outside to the balcony.  
Toadette: Do you like my dress?  
Toad: No.  
Toadette: Why?  
Toad: Because compared to you it's hideous.  
Toadette: Oh Toad. That's really romantic.  
Toad: Thank you. Are you having a good time?  
Toadette: Oh yes! Everything is quite lovely.  
Toad: She has these parties pretty often so be prepared.  
Toadette: I wish Leroy was here. I miss him.  
Toad: Homesick?  
Toadette: Yes. But I'm glad I left home.  
Toad: Why?  
Toadette: Two reasons. One, it was old and crappy. And two, because I got to meet you.  
Toad: (blushing) Seriously?  
Toadette: Seriously.  
Toad moved in to kiss her. Just as he was about to kiss her, Mario burst in.  
Mario: Come on! You're gonna miss the soul train competition!  
Toadette: Come on! I bet we're gonna win!  
Toad: Well...ok. Let's go.  
Toad followed Toadette and Mario to the dancefloor. He was a little upset because Mario ruined his chance of kissing Toadette.  
DJ: Hello everybody! You havin a good time?  
Everyone: Yeah!  
DJ: Ok! Well we gonna have a Soul Train Line competition! Are you ready!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
DJ: I said, ARE YOU READY?  
Everyone: YEAH!  
DJ: Good! First couple go!  
Peach and Mario went and danced. The dance went perfect. The line kept going until it was Toad and Toadette's turn.  
DJ: Ok, last couple go!  
Toad and Toadette started with the Lindyhop swing. They perfected the Harlemshake, Chickenhead, and A-town stomp. They finished the the dance with the College Girl Lift.  
DJ: Yo yo yo! That last couple was off the chain! I think we know who our winner is!  
Peach: Please let it be us please let it be us oh please let it be us!  
DJ: The winner of this huge trophy filled with the $50,000 is...Couple #12!  
Toadette: That's us! We won!  
Toad and Toadette went up to claim the prize. Peach fumed with disappointment.  
Peach: How could they dance better than us?  
Mario: I don't know but they're good!  
Peach: Who's side are you on!  
DJ: Ok everyone. The party's almost over but there's still time for one last slow dance! So couples get yourselves on the dancefloor!  
Toad: My I have this dance?  
Toadette: It would be my honor.  
Toad and Toadette went to the floor. They wrapped themselves around each other and started to dance.  
Toad: Toadette. You made this one of the happiest days of my life.  
Toadette: Oh Toad. I love you.  
She kissed him. He was taken by suprise at first but kissed her back.  
Peach: Aww! Mario, Daisy, Charley, Luigi! Look!  
They turned to see them kissing.  
Luigi: Yes! Our plan was a complete success!  
Mario: I got to hand it to ya Luigi. That was a great plan.  
Luigi: Thanks.  
Charley: Hey Toad! I'm seeing you!  
Toad + Toadette: Charley!


	14. Survival of the director, blooper style

Author's note: Sorry guys! I forgot to put The End at the end of chapter 13. Yes it is over. But oh well. Get ready for some thing we all enjoy...BLOOPERS! 

Chapter 14: Survival of the director, blooper style

Narrator: Directing this cast is tough work. The new director said she could handle it. How far can she go without quitting? Let's find out.

Mario: No one asked you Piey!  
Director: Cut! It's Pie-face you imbecile!  
Mario: I forgot!  
Director: Well stop forgetting!  
Guy: Scene 3 Take 197.  
Director: And...action!  
Mario...  
Luigi: Say your line!  
Mario: Huh? Oh yeah. What is it again?  
Peach: Oh god.  
Director: Cut! Cut! Cut!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peach: But Lola! You can't quit!  
Lola: Shut up asshole! I'm quitting you mother f...!  
Peach: What! You wanna fight!  
Lola: Bring it on bitch!  
They started to fight.  
Director: What the hell! Cut! Get these idiots off my set!  
Some people broke up the fight. An ambulence came and carried a blooded Peach and a beat up pianta.  
Mario: Yo! What the hell happened!  
Director: They got into a fight.  
Mario: Damn! Lola ain't gonna be in The Girlfriend 2!  
The director groaned.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daisy: Luigi! I'm breaking up with you!  
Luigi: Noooooooo!  
Director: Cut! What are you doing!  
Daisy: I'm reading the script.  
Director: Let me see that script.  
Daisy handed the director the script.  
Director: Are you blind! This is the script for The Girlfriend 2!  
Daisy: Hmm. Oh well. I'm going back to my trailer.  
Director: If any of ya'll want my job, take it!  
Everyone ran away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi: MARIO! LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!  
Luigi banged on the door and fell out.  
Mario: Eep!  
Luigi: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
He chased Mario out of the set.  
Director: Umm...cut?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toadette: MARIO! YOU IDIOT!  
Mario: Oh my god! She fell out of the window!  
Luigi: Hey guys. What's new?  
Mario: Hey Luigi. Luigi! Your supposed to catch Toadette!  
Luigi: Huh? Oh shit!  
Director: Alan! Call my lawyer. I feel a lawsuit against me coming on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link: Is...Zelda...here?  
Toad: No.  
Toadette disguised as Zelda: LINK!  
Link: (running away) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Toadette: Hahahahaha! This never gets old!  
Director.  
Birdo: You want me to do it?  
Director: Yes please.  
Birdo: Cut!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narrator: And in this corner weighing 143 pounds, the middleweight would of been champion if it hadn't of been for Mario, Yoshi whatever his last name is!  
Yoshi came out of his room with a scuba diving suit.  
Director: Cut! Your supposed to come out with a ballerina outfit!  
Yoshi: Well that shit is too girly and if I have to wear it, you can kiss my ass!  
Director: Oh yeah! Well your fired!  
Yoshi put up his middle finger an left.  
Director: The things I do for these people.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toadette: Hey look a note.  
She picked it up and read.  
Toadette: It's a shopping list. Two packs of spaghetti, ten cans of ravioli, a can of meat sauce, and a pack of macoroni. What the hell is this?  
Mario: Oops! I gave you the wrong note. Sorry!  
Director: Mario hand me my clipboard.  
Mario gave it to her. She smacked him in the face.  
Mario: Oww!  
Toadette: I'll be in my trailer.  
Director: Typical.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi: Just end it.  
Director: Cut! That was perfect! Was it shot?  
She looked over to the camera guy.  
Camera guy: I doubt it. I can't see a thing.  
Director: That's because the cover is still on it! The one time we do it perfectly is the time you didn't shoot it!  
Camera guy: Do you want me to shoot it?  
The director smacked him with her clipboard.  
Director: Ok. Let's shoot this again!  
Alan: Umm. We can't.  
Director: And why not?  
Alan: Because you knocked out the camera guy.  
Director: Well get some one I haven't knocked out and let's do it again!  
Peach: Umm. Actually.  
Director: Aww damn.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi: 12,000,000 coins! For this!  
Toadette: I only put 12,000!  
Director: Cut! Ok. Who's was the one who had to pull that gag?  
Mario whistled.  
Luigi: Mario!  
Mario: It wasn't me. I'm practicing my whistling.  
Peach snickered.  
Director: They don't pay me enough for this crap.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toad and Toadette went to claim their prize. On the way Toadette fell.  
Toadette: Ouch!  
Director: Cut! Toadette! It was going so smoothly and you had to wreck it!  
Toadette: I wasn't my fault! Someone tripped me.  
Peach snickered again.  
Director: Alright Miss Pranks Alot. What do you have to say for yourself?  
Peach: I should have won!  
Director: This story is not about you!  
Peach: It's not? Than I quit!  
Director: I am this close to quitting my job.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toadette: Can I have a raise?  
Peach: Never! You'll never get a raise! Never!  
Toadette: Peach! Calm down.  
Director: Ok. Let's run through this again.  
Alan: Scene 145 Take 45.  
Director: And...action!  
Peach: Ok. What's my line again?  
Director: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
I'LL DIE OF STRESS IF I STAY!  
She ran out of the set.  
Peach: Was it something I said?

Narrator: What did I tell ya? She quit. Just like the other 13 directors that were here...See you next time on Survival of the director, blooper style!

The end.

Author's note: That's the end of it! Hope you liked it! And keep a look out for my sequel The Girlfriend 2: Dante's Revenge.  
Coming soon to a website near you. See ya soon!


End file.
